


Love Comes in Many Forms

by Cryptid_Five



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, something I've had in my wips for far too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptid_Five/pseuds/Cryptid_Five
Summary: Sam and my Runner Five experience love in its various forms.
Relationships: Fem!Runner Five/Sam Yao, Runner Five/Sam Yao
Kudos: 17





	Love Comes in Many Forms

I kneel, settling between his legs, and wrap a hand around his cock. I pump him slowly, giving a squeeze to the dripping head, pulling the delicate skin back with my thumb, causing more precum to spill out over the head. "Ah, Five..." He groaned, slowly bucking his hips. 

I wrap both hands around his length, and lean in, gently kissing the tip. I pulled back a bit, my tongue slipping out and rolling over the head. Sam let out a lovely whine, jerking his hips in a desperate attempt to gain more friction.  
That was all it took to get my tongue all over him. I pressed hot kisses up and down the length of his shaft, dragging my tongue from root to dripping head.

"Five, more, oh, please." He gasped, and my hot mouth was wrapped around him,   
"Mm, I love that face you're making, it's so hot..." I murmured against his soft skin, kissing up the length of his inner thigh.  
"I love how I'm the one who's made you like this. You're so desperate..." I whispered,   
"And those needy whines of yours are so good..." I added, punctuating it with a soft sigh.

"Oh, you're such," He moaned, "Such a good girl, Five." He praises me as I roll my tongue over his sensitive head, making his breath hitch in his throat. His fingers glide through my hair, tangling when I take him as deep as I can, and his whole body shudders in delight when the moan that comes from me vibrates against his cock.   
"That feels so good," He's bucking his hips now, "Please don't stop, oh, please."  
"Five, I-ah, Five..." He gasped, stumbling over his words.

He keens, pulling me close, fingers unconsciously tightening their grip in my hair as he loses himself.   
When he pulls out, I lick my lips, tasting him on my tongue.   
"God, Five, you're so beautiful." He whispers, leaning down and pressing a tender kiss to my shoulder. 

He's shy, nervous, even, looking to me for consent before he ever makes a move to undress me, "It's alright, Sam," I say reassuringly, "I want this, I want you."  
He gives me a sheepish smile, cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red.   
"I'm sorry if I look inexperienced, 'cause, well, I am, but I'm also nervous because I've loved you for such a long time and I don't want to screw this up."  
"Sam, there's nothing you could do to screw this up when you say something like that." I reply, smiling as I press a soft kiss to his lips.  
I let him take his sweet time as he pulls my shirt up over my head and hesitates before dropping it on the floor. He looks surprised when he reaches around to my back, trailing his hands up and down the back of my sports bra. "It doesn't have clasps." I say teasingly, grinning.   
"Oh? Oh, right!" He laughs as his hands move to my sides, pushing the bra up over my head. I pull it off and toss it out of the way. 

When I turn my gaze back to him I feel my face start to burn when I see he's staring at my chest, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.  
"Sam?" I call shyly, and he blinks, snapping back into reality.  
"Wow. Just, wow."  
"Pfft, stop...!" I giggle, "They're not that great."   
"Mm, well I think they are," He counters, crawling closer to me, until I'm leaning back, propped up by the pillows. 

He's straddling me, a soft smile playing at his lips.   
"What?" He asked, stifling a laugh.  
"What's the smile for?"   
His smile turned into a dumb grin, and he started laughing, "Oh, Five..." He began, his dark eyes fixed on mine, "It's because I can't believe that, despite all that's happened, that I'm lucky enough to have even met you, let alone be with you."  
My heart fluttered and I grinned, "I thank God, or whoever, or whatever is in charge of fate, and luck and all that," I said, reaching a hand up and running my fingers through his messy black hair, "That I volunteered for that mission and boarded that helicopter."  
"Even if it did get shot down by a rocket launcher and crash?"  
"Even then." 

"Oh, Five..." He whispered, leaning in and kissing his way down my throat. He sucked on a patch of skin just above my collarbone, making me gasp.   
"Mm, Five, I love you..." He murmured over and over as he trailed kisses down my heaving chest.   
"Sam," I breathed, "Oh, love..."  
"Yes, I love you so much," He said as he squeezed my breasts, rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger, making me whine. "God, you are so beautiful." 

"Sam," I begin, and he looks up at me, "I want you to call me by my name."   
"Are you sure? I mean, if that's what you want, of course."   
"Please, I want to hear you call my name."

"Sam, please," I practically whine, and he removes his hands from my chest, pushes himself back before reaching down and unfastening my jeans. He's more eager now, if how he rushes to get my jeans off is any indicator.   
He pulls them down a bit, moving off my legs to let me kick them the rest of the way off. "Is it alright if I touch you?"   
"I already told you that you can."   
"I know, I know. I just wanted to make sure you were sure this is what you want."  
"Of course I want you, Sam."   
He tries to hide the blush that's rapidly creeping up his face by covering his mouth with his hand and turning his head to the side. "Aww, you're so cute when you're all flustered," I tease, sitting up and, slipping a thumb under his chin, gently guide his head back towards me. "I love you so much, Sam," I say, tucking a loose strand of dark hair behind his ear, my fingers brushing against his cheekbone. He slowly removes the hand covering his mouth, and instead, places it on the nape of my neck, "I love you too," He replies, pulling me into a kiss. 

His hand trails down my stomach and slips into my panties. "Sam..." I gasp when he slowly drags his fingers up my heat, and there's a slight hitch in his breath, "You're so wet, Cora..." He whispers in my ear, a hint of surprise in his voice, as if he wasn't expecting such a reaction. The words make me blush, and the way he says my name is so intimate. When a soft, needy whine escapes my lips, I find myself raising my hips in an attempt to gain more friction.

He pulls his hand out, and I can't help but bite my lip when he licks his fingers clean.   
He is as gentle as ever as I raise my hips up to allow him to take my panties off. They're discarded onto the floor just like every other article of clothing.   
His gaze is traveling over every inch of me, admiring everything about me.   
I lean back against the pillows and slowly let my legs fall open for him, gazing up at him, and I know that I must be making one hell of a face for him.  
He makes a choking sound, "God, I know I said you were wet, but wow. You really are wet," I feel my face burn with embarrassment. He has a sheepish grin on his face, and he casts his gaze away, "I can't believe I have that kind of effect on someone, especially you. It's just, wow."   
When he lifts his head and looks at me again, his expression flickers from surprise to desire, "Oh, that face you're making, god..." Sam says, wetting his lips before continuing, "You just look so, uh..." He hums to himself quietly, trying to find the right words, "You look so desperate, so needy, but there's also look in your eyes, it's like you're looking at me for approval. Does that make sense at all?"  
"Well, I mean, am I," I stop myself, shaking my head, "Do you think I'm pretty? I mean I know I'm not perfect or anything-" I was so wrapped up in my rambling that I didn't notice him crawling closer until he pressed his lips to mine, silencing me. He pulled away just enough that he could look me in the eyes, "Cora," Sam began, placing a hand on the back of my neck, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the flesh of my nape, "Of course I think you're pretty," He smiles at me, "And if I was being brutally honest, I'd say that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

He pulls me back up, and slides in behind me, before pulling me close, and I'm leaning against his chest. One hand reaches up to fondle my breasts, while the other slips between my legs. Sam strokes my clit as my nipple is being rolled between his thumb and forefinger. I let out a gasp that ends in a whine, and Sam kisses up my neck, my jaw, and to my ear, "I love you so much," He whispers.   
I lean into him further, gasping, "Sam, oh, please."   
"Shh, shh, it's alright." He soothes, pressing his lips to my cheek. He is slow, not in a teasing way, rather, in a gentle manner, as his hand trails further down. Two fingers slide over my wet heat, before pushing in slowly. I can't help but arch into his touch, his name falling from my lips as he pumps his fingers into me, drawing out slowly. "You really are eager, aren't you?" He teases, practically giggling to himself.  
"That's because you're so- Ohh, right there, yeah..." I lose my train of thought as his fingers curl into a spot that makes me see stars, "You're so good, Sam..." I gasp out, shuddering with delight as his fingers pound into that spot.

When he pulls his fingers out, I reach for his hand, "I know, Five, I know," Sam coos, sliding out from behind me, "Just hold on a moment." He reassures, giving me a kiss. I can't help but watch as he strips, but when he catches me staring I quickly look away, embarrassed.  
He's laughing, and he doesn't stop even as he pulls his hoodie up and over his head, his laughter muffled by the thick fabric, "God, that was really cute and really hot all at the same time." I hear his hoodie hit the floor, "Feel free to, uh, y'know, watch. If you want, that is," He adds, and I can tell just by the tone in his voice that a shy blush has creeped its way up onto his cheeks.   
I turn my gaze back to him, and am greeted with the lovely sight of a shy, flustered, Sam. His cheeks are stained with a gorgeous blush. When he bites his lip in embarrassment, I feel like I may have died and entered the pearly gates without even realizing it.  
"Wow," I breathe, "That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen in my entire life..."

He climbs onto the bed, and just as I think he's going to crawl over to me, he stops. "This is what you want, right?" He asks.  
"God, yes. Please, Sam."   
"Alright. I just wanted to be sure, you know? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to."  
I feel his heated gaze traveling over my body, those dark eyes drinking in the sight of me, spread out before him, needy and desperate, "Oh Cora..." He says softly, so intimately that I feel warm all over, "You're the most beautiful sight I've ever laid eyes on."   
"Sam..." I say, but I trail off. I'm at a loss for words. No one has ever said something so kind, so romantic, to me before.   
"I love you so much, Cora."

I pull him on top of me, making him gasp, "You dork. You sweet, beautiful, dork," I say with a laugh and a grin, trailing kisses down his cheek to his jaw. My kisses grow rougher, sucking and biting my way down his throat. 

"Please, Sam."   
He shifts his weight, adjusting himself, before he takes his cock in hand. I spread my legs a bit wider as I watch his hand slide up and down his length, body shuddering with pleasure, "Mm, yes..." Sam runs his thumb over his head, "Cora," He gasps, eyes fluttering closed, "Ohh, god, that's so good..."  
"Sam..." I purr, and he stops suddenly, opening his eyes to look at me, "I know you have very talented hands, but you were really starting to get into that," I tease.   
He makes a choking sound, "What?" I ask, curious.  
"Wow. You look so beautiful like that."   
"Like what?"  
"All spread out like that underneath me, looking at me like that."  
"I want you so bad, Sam. Please, I need you."   
"Oh god," He looks embarrassed, "I've kept you waiting, I'm so sorry," He apologizes, "I didn't mean to neglect you like that."   
"It was really hot, watching you like that," I admit.  
"Let me make it up to you," Sam whispers, guiding his cock into me. He bites back a moan as he pushes into me fully, more and more of his cock disappearing inside me, "You're so tight," He chokes out, and when he slides all the way down to the hilt, he lets out a soft whine.

He starts out slow and gentle, the same as when he was fingering me. I place my hands on his shoulders, breathing heavily.   
"I love you, Sam," I said with a breathy sigh, "I've loved you for the longest time," I confess, "I was too afraid to admit it, I thought you wouldn't feel the same."  
"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you loved me?" He asks with such an innocent expression. How he manages to have that naïve, innocent look on his face while we're literally fucking, is beyond me.   
"...I think I might have loved you from the first moment I heard your voice in my headset." I admit.  
Sam's face splits into an ear-to-ear grin, "Aww, you loved me before we had actually even met, that's so sweet." He gushed, and leaned in to kiss me. His kisses were sweet and gentle at first, but soon they became needy and desperate.

He teased my bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and he pushed his tongue in. I moaned into the kiss as he thrust into that spot inside me that felt so good, just as his tongue slid across mine.

I broke the kiss with a moan, "God, yes, right there," I gasp, my right hand reaching up, unbidden, and running through his hair, "Mm, Sam, that feels so good, love."   
His eyes flutter closed, "Cora, mm..." He moans.  
"Oh, Five," He shudders with pleasure, "Cora, you feel so good..."   
"Please, love..." I whined, clinging to him, "Harder, Sam."

He's whining my name, repeating "I love you, I love you, I love you" over and over as he fucks into me, growing faster and more erratic with each thrust. I can feel the heat coursing through me, the pleasure beginning to overwhelm me and I can't stop the filthy sounds that fall from my lips.   
"Fuck, Sam...!" I cried as I came suddenly, body arching up into his thrusts as I drowned in pleasure, moans spilling ceaselessly from my mouth.  
"Oh god, Cora!" Sam gasped as he spent inside of me. 

I lay there in bed, the gentle rise and fall of Sam's chest against my back as he holds me close, the sound of his sweet voice as he tells me how much he loves me, and the sound of rain pattering against the window pane already starting to lull me to sleep. "I love you so much, Sam..." I say softly with a yawn.   
"I love you too, Cora," He replies, pressing a tender kiss to the nape of my neck.

**Author's Note:**

> My confidence has been bolstered by the astounding amount of positive feedback I've received for work in other fandoms, so I thought I'd post something I've had in my WIPs for ages.


End file.
